1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and in particular, to an image display apparatus having a structure in which a frame supports a display panel in the same ways as the frame supports a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel such as a liquid crystal panel ox an organic electroluminescent (EL) panel includes display elements such as liquid crystal elements or organic light emitting elements provided between two glass substrates on each of which a thin film device is formed.
An image display apparatus with a display panel is structured such that a metal case in or to which the display panel is housed or bonded is disposed opposite a display surface of the display panel and that the display surface side is covered with a metal frame. An image display apparatus with a liquid crystal panel as a display panel includes the liquid crystal panel, a backlight unit that illuminates the liquid crystal panel, and optical sheets that condense light from the backlight unit. The optical sheets and the backlight unit are arranged on a rear surface of the liquid panel in this order.
In order to maintain a given space between the liquid crystal panel and the optical sheets and to hold the liquid crystal panel itself, a panel holder formed of resin is disposed so as to cover the periphery of a display area of the liquid crystal panel from a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel. Furthermore, a metal frame is disposed on a front surface (display surface side) of the liquid crystal panel. An elastic body such as a cushion is disposed between the liquid crystal panel and the panel holder and between the liquid crystal panel and the frame. Such a structure allows the liquid crystal panel to be sandwiched and held between the panel holder and the frame.
A method for manufacturing a display panel will be described. Glass substrates providing the display panel are obtained by cutting a large mother glass substrate. The mother glass substrate is cut by scribing or breaking using a diamond cutter. Thus, burrs are formed on end surfaces of the glass substrates. Burrs may be present in glass substrates providing a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel or an organic EL panel.